Assistive techniques have been developed as the name implies to help users interact with computing devices. One example of an assistive technique is text-to-speech conversion. In text-to-speech conversion, text included in content is converted to audio such that a user may hear what is included in content that is displayed by the computing device.
However, while conventional assistive techniques were well suited for reading traditional documents, such as a word process document or text of a book, these techniques are often ill suited for the different varieties of content with which a user may now interact, such as content that includes embedded controls.